


Distracted by Clouds

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [20]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Conversations, Curiosity, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Fog, Inspired by Poetry, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Missing Scene, Mythology References, One Shot, Requited Love, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spirits, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "Do you believe me?"
Relationships: Ame-Warashi/Zashiki-Warashi
Series: Femslash February 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash February





	Distracted by Clouds

Ame-warashi was surprised to see that Zashiki-warashi began venturing to the human world more often. She had never done that before. She was usually withdrawn, timid, and only wandered where she didn't think any humans would see her. It made Ame-warashi cautious, as humans usually left a lot to be desired. However, it also made her smile.

As she saw Zashiki-warashi by the bridge overlooking the river, the fog lifting after so long, Ame-warashi looked at her fellow spirit, who seemed to read her mind.

"Ame-warashi," Zashiki-warashi began, quietly. "The human world is so fascinating, so full of life. You should come with me, so you can see for yourself."

The rain spirit looked at her, her umbrella casting a shadow over them both. Zashiki-warashi had a thoughtful expression on her face, but she also had a genuine smile.

"Do you believe me?"

For once, Ame-warashi didn't hesitate to answer, although she felt surprised, confused, but curious by such possibility, such light itself from the spirit girl.

"I believe you. Yes, I would like that, Zashiki-warashi."


End file.
